Deling City Sewers
The Deling City Sewers are a labyrinth of corridors and streams filled with monsters under the metropolis of Deling City in Final Fantasy VIII. The sewers have three entrances: a secret entrance in General Caraway's mansion, outside Presidential Residence, and from inside the Deling City gateway. The player can first access the sewers as Laguna in a dream scenario, but cannot progress far, although they can take this opportunity to draw Drain and Life magic from the sewer dwellers if they are high enough level. Story A group of Balamb Garden SeeDs has been tasked with assassinating Sorceress Edea during her induction parade. As Squall and Irvine leave for the sniper's post, Quistis, Zell and Selphie prepare to set out for their post within the gateway, but accidentally run amids a father-daughter quarrel in General Caraway's mansion and get locked in a room. With no way to open the door, the trio seeks another way out, and discovers a secret passage leading underground, emerging in the Deling City sewers. They make their way through the sewers to the gateway, where they are to trap the sorceress. Geography Deling's sewers consist of many identical-looking screens and are maze-like, making them difficult to navigate. Most of the gates can actually be opened to enter new areas, and the player can go over the water wheels as long as the wheel spins to a direction away from them, allowing them to reach otherwise inaccessible places. Ladders can also be laid across the canals to get across. The Weapons Monthly May Issue can be obtained as Rinoa, while in total, there are three draw points: Esuna, Zombie, and a hidden Bio draw point that can be obtained while navigating the sewers as Quistis. The sewers have three enemies: Red Bats, Creeps, and the Grand Mantis. Grand Mantis are particularly difficult enemies with very high HP, meaning they are often best avoided rather than fighting. Red Bats and Creeps, on the other hand, are much more manageable, and can be defeated in a few hits. Quests Weapons Monthly magazine After Rinoa leaves the mansion to carry out her plan alone, she becomes playable in the area behind the Presidential Residence. The player can enter the sewers by checking the manhole at the back. The Weapons Monthly May issue is at the end of the path, but Rinoa cannot go any further into the sewers. If the player didn't nab the magazine the first time, they can still get it when passing by the area controlling Squall and Irvine, but this the area becomes inaccessible. Discovering the secret passage to the sewers Inside the locked room in Caraway's mansion, the player must check the wine glasses on the left, and place a glass in the statue's hand Escaping the sewers as Quistis .]] Upon first entering the sewers as Quistis, the player must check the wheel to cross it, then open the door and go up. After the scenes with Squall and Irvine, the focus returns to Quistis's team in the sewers. The player must go up to the next screen, open the door on the upper left and enter. There is a ladder that falls and crossing it to the other side, there is an Esuna draw point at the end. Back from the collapsed ladder the player should head left to the next screen, then up to another screen and up again, and in the next screen, open the door on the upper right and go right. The player can pass over two water wheels, then go down and pass over the wheel on the right. The player should go down again through the door, go over the wheel, and go down through the door, then pass through the hall and head right. The collapsible ladder functions as a bridge, and the ladder going up leads back to the the mansion. The player should head right from here ignoring the fallen ladder, go over the wheel and up and go up one more screen to reach the end of the sewers. There is a save point at the upper left corner of the room. A secret entrance will open up, leading to the sewers. Musical themes "Intruders", the thirteenth track of the OST's disc 2, plays when Quistis, Zell and Selphie travel the city's underground sewers. Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper The Deling City Sewers appeared in the Challenge Event To Slay a Sorceress and its re-issue. Gallery Sewer entrance at Presidential Residence from FFVIII R.png|Sewer entrance at the Presidential Residence. Secret passage to the sewers from FFVIII Remastered.png|Entrance to the sewers behind the statue in General Caraway's office. Deling City Sewers under Caraway Mansion from FFVIII R.png Category:Locations in Final Fantasy VIII